The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to III-V semiconductor devices.
In the past, the semiconductor industry has utilized a variety of methods to form self-aligned ohmic contacts on III-V semiconductor devices. These previous methods generally require multiple etching operations and accurately controlled diffusions in order to form such contacts. The accurately controlled diffusions require precise positioning of dopants within the device's structure. Since controlling dopant positioning is difficult, the device's contacts often are shorted together or improperly aligned thereby degrading or destroying the device's operation.
The multiple etching operations are time consuming and increase the device's cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method of forming III-V semiconductor devices that does not require accurately controlled positioning of dopants, and that minimizes the number of etching operations to form self-aligned ohmic contacts.